fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
DOWN BY LAW
|kanji=ＤＯＷＮＢＹＬＡＷ |rōmaji= |english=Down By Law |band=THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE |song number=24 |starting episode=Episode 291 |ending episode=Episode 303 |previous song=Power of the Dream |next song=NO-LIMIT }} DOWN BY LAW is the twenty-fourth Opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= ME & YOU kakenuketa BAD TIMES CHANGE THE GAME hitorikiri ja koe rarenai tōmawari no hibi o wakachi au imi oshiete kureta Kimi to mita ano mirai-zu o shinji teru sure ENUFF (UH, UH HUH) imasara iranai REASON kienai ganbō yowakina kanjō matomete LET IT GO nani ga okite mo KEEP YA HEAD UP Akogareta mirai made sā, ikō WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH) toman'naide (UH HUH) mata kyō mo sekai wa kawaru keredo YOU’RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH) bure nai negai to DREAM WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na toki mo tatakau koto kara nige tari wa shinai WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na kabe mo koete iku kara WOO WE DO IT FOR REAL (WE DO IT FOR REAL) |-| Kanji= ME & YOU 駆け抜けた BAD TIMES CHANGE THE GAME 一人きりじゃ超えられない 遠回りの日々　を分かち合う意味　教えてくれた 君と見た　あの未来図を 信じてる SURE ENUFF (UH, UH HUH) 今更いらない REASON 消えない願望 よわきな感情　まとめて LET IT GO 何が起きても KEEP YA HEAD UP あこがれた未来まで　さぁ、行こう WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH) 止まんないで（UH HUH) また今日も世界は変わるけれど YOU'RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH) ぶれない願いとドリーム WE ARE DOWN BY LAW どんな時も　戦うことから　逃げたりわしない WE ARE DOWN BY LAW どんな壁も　超えていくから WOO WE DO IT FOR REAL (WE DO IT FOR REAL) |-| English= Me & You Made it through the bad times Change the game You taught me the importance of sharing roundabout times that are too much to overcome alone I have faith in our vision for the future Sure enough (uh, uh huh) Unneeded reasons lingering hopes of apprehension Just ball it all up and let it go no matter what happens, keep ya head up Now let’s go to the future we seek, we can make it (uh huh) There’s no stopping us (uh huh) The world may change again today but you’re my family (uh huh) We have an unwavering wish and dream We are down by law - just know this We are down by law – no matter what walls stand in our way we’ll go right over them Woo we do it for real (We do it for real) Full Version Rōmaji= ME & YOU kakenuketa batto taimuzu CHANGE THE GAME hitorikiri ja koe rarenai tōmawari no hibi o wakachi au imi oshiete kureta Kimi to mita ano mirai-zu o shinji teru Sure ENUFF (UH, UH HUH) Iimasara iranai REASON kienai ganbō Yowakina kanjō matomete LET IT GO nani ga okite mo KEEP YA HEAD UP Akogareta mirai made sā, yukō WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH) toman'naide (UH HUH) mata kyō mo sekaihakawaru keredo YOU’RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH) bure nai negai to DREAM WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na toki mo tatakau koto kara nige tari wa shinai WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na kabe mo koete ikukara WOO WE DO IT FOR REAL (WE DO IT FOR REAL) YEAH, mata nakama to BREAK IT DOWN ron'yorishōko YOU KNOW kono sora no mukō made TAKE OFF Naitemo saigo ni wa waraou kono-te todoku made LET’ S GET IT ON IT’ S ALL FOR ONE -shū matsute PLAYERS heikōsen kasanatta FLAVOR tomoni aruku hōkō wa meikaku kon'na hibi o buresu UP, asappu Bokuranara don'na kitaichi mo koete iku TO THE TOP (UH, UH HUH) ko kkara nagameru chōjō ugoku EMOTION takanaru kodō ima sugu SET IT OFF mezasu basho wa ALL THE WAY UP (ALL THE WAY UP) Mada mikai no jidai o mi ni ikou WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH) mezasu NEW DAY (UH HUH) surechigau toki datte kawari wa shinai YOU’RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH) kawan'nai chikai wa REAL WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na ashita mo kono te hirogete uketomerukara WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na yume mo nakama ga ireba OH, WE’ LL MAKE IT FOR REAL Kaita risō no hibi LET’ S GET IT NOW teniireta inara (YEAH) hora WE DON’ T STOP ikōyo konomama ON THE GRIND “THAT’ S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT” Akogareta mirai made sā, yukō WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH) toman'naide (UH HUH) mata kyō mo sekaihakawaru keredo YOU’RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH) bure nai negai to DREAM WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na toki mo tatakau koto kara nige tari wa shinai WE ARE DOWN BY LAW don'na kabe mo koete ikukara OH, WE DO IT FOR REAL |-| Kanji= |-| English= Me & You Made it through the bad times Change the game You taught me the importance of sharing roundabout times that are too much to overcome alone I have faith in our vision for the future Sure enough (uh, uh huh) Unneeded reasons lingering hopes of apprehension Just ball it all up and let it go no matter what happens, keep ya head up Now let’s go to the future we seek, we can make it (uh huh) There’s no stopping us (uh huh) The world may change again today but you’re my family (uh huh) We have an unwavering wish and dream We are down by law - just know this We are down by law – no matter what walls stand in our way we’ll go right over them Woo we do it for real (We do it for real) YEAH, with all of us, BREAK IT DOWN We'll prove it, YOU KNOW To beyond of sky, TAKE OFF Even if you cry, let's smile in the end Until we grab it with our hands, LET’S GET IT ON IT’S ALL FOR ONE, get all of PLAYERS together Parallel lines merges, FLAVOR It's clear that we all are heading to the same direction Day like this, BLESS UP, ASAP I go beyond your expectations TO THE TOP (UH, UH HUH) I see the top from here, my EMOTION is moving My heart beats fast, SET IT OFF right away Where I want to go is ALL THE WAY UP (ALL THE WAY UP) Let's go see the unseen era WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH) Aim NEW DAY (UH HUH) Even if we don't always agree YOU’RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH) Unchangeable promise is real WE ARE DOWN BY LAW, no matter what kind of tomorrow comes I'll accept it with my arms wide open WE ARE DOWN BY LAW, no matter what kind of dream it is If I have all of you guys, OH, WE’LL MAKE IT FOR REAL Ideal everyday, LET’S GET IT NOW If you want to get them, (Yeah) WE DON’T STOP Let's keep going ON THE GRIND “THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT” Let's go to the future we have dreamed WE CAN MAKE IT (UH HUH) Don't stop (UH HUH) The world changes again today, but YOU’RE MY FAMILY (UH HUH) Unshakable hopes and dreams WE ARE DOWN BY LAW no matter what I won't run away from the fight WE ARE DOWN BY LAW no matter what kind of obstacle there is We'll get past it, WOO WE DO IT FOR REAL Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme